bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Kyuubidrago23
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bakugan Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Stealth lumino.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- DarkusMaster (Talk) 01:27, August 31, 2010 What da beep? What was that picture about?! Bendo14: PHOS!! HAVE YOU BEEN EATING ANOTHER LYTHIRUS?!?!? 01:33, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Hey dude... Some one has a DHARAK COLOSSUS!!!! I am 39% insane, 27% evil, 33.9% awesome, but .1% serious... 03:26, September 18, 2010 (UTC) want to brawl on dimensions?im on the avior server at the school Yeah! In fact, Pyrus Phosphos is my guardian on BD. I could definitely use a code. In case of a Phosphos attack, bring a Lythirus+Kazarina+Zenet steak! 21:29, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Tough... I don't know... In case of a Phosphos attack, bring a Lythirus+Kazarina+Zenet steak! 23:29, October 18, 2010 (UTC) I got it. Thanks, it got my Phos to 890 Gs! In case of a Phosphos attack, bring a Lythirus+Kazarina+Zenet steak! 23:50, October 18, 2010 (UTC) If you have any unused codes give them to me please! G2g. The aura of my awesomeness shall vaporize you!!! 03:22, October 19, 2010 (UTC) THANKS!!! Chimchar Mijumaru and Treeko rule! 01:14, November 10, 2010 (UTC) REALLY?! Who's Blitz was that?! Darkus Alpha 00:22, November 13, 2010 (UTC) good. I'm making sure that Z's V Blitz is a lie. Darkus Alpha 00:45, November 13, 2010 (UTC) DUDE!!!! OMG i wanna know if i can brawl ur blitz and scaboid but its ur decision bro :) ^ tht was me nuzamaki90 Yo dude, its me, sakurakitsune1, and so I heard and saw that u got new bakugan. That is totally awesome!!! can u tell me waht u got??? By the way, when I said that "how did u level up ur deck, I meant that u were using darkus attacks that I had never seen before and on the new updates page, it said that u could lvl up ur deck by paying bakucoins. Also, is that my blitz on ur talk page?? Thanks. Gasp. U R soooooo lucky!!! Nuza wants to join. Do as I say... or Zenet sha[[User Blog:DarkusAlpha|ll DIE!!!!!]] 04:41, November 18, 2010 (UTC) what was the bakugan next to the blitz dragonoid? Contest Can you add BD username LordExedra to your contest? But I can ply do it on the 20th as I live in Alberta and have school on friday and church on Sunday. Infinty is everything 02:07, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Add BD username Cyprius as well. Thanks! PLITHEON (talk) 23:45, November 19, 2010 (UTC) sign me up hay could you sign me up for the bwmt under aquosx/brydonaquos the infinity brawlers group is almost compleat. 01:36, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Hey, its me, Sakurain, wanna battle a Gren? same place. --Sakurakitsune1-- Can you enter me in the contest? If you do, put down Nintendocan (BD Name: Mike98) Nintendocan (talk) 22:14, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Oh yeah what time and where does the tournament take place? Nintendocan (talk) 22:21, November 23, 2010 (UTC) There's no space in my BD Name. Nintendocan (talk) 01:27, November 24, 2010 (UTC) I WANT TO JOIN!!! ME, ME, ME!!! Chimchar Mijumaru and Treeko rule! 23:13, November 23, 2010 (UTC) can i join the tournament? what date and time is it, but any ways i will join!! HANNAH MONTANA!!!!!!! BEST SONG: GONNA GET THIS!!!!!!!!!! (talk) 23:19, November 23, 2010 (UTC) oh yeah my BD name is Nikki34 HANNAH MONTANA!!!!!!! BEST SONG: GONNA GET THIS!!!!!!!!!! (talk) 23:27, November 23, 2010 (UTC) When?? When does the BakuDimensions Mega Tournament take place? Anime rocks 19:33, November 24, 2010 (UTC)Digimaster1 Contest Where is the location of the contest? DarkusAlpha@gmail.com That's my email. Do as I say... or Zenet sha[[User Blog:DarkusAlpha|ll DIE!!!!!]] 05:55, November 25, 2010 (UTC) this is nuza, my email is nuzamaki90@hotmail.com :) thanks again for the awesome tournament kyuubi :) Don't tell me... Did your tournament already happen??? AND NO ONE TOLD ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Anime rocks 12:28, November 25, 2010 (UTC)Digimaster1 uhh... hey kyuubi wanna battle? im tommy22 in dharak at the downtown plaza Oh, COME ON! PIKACHU??? THIS IS BAKUGAN WIKI, NOT POKEMON WIKI! 16:57, November 25, 2010 (UTC)AlltributeMaNaga